blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Carts and Wagons
Cart and wagons are either private or public and part of the vehicles available in Black Desert Online. One can only have one vehicle or mount active inside the world and additional ones need to be stabled. If stabled carts or wagons take up one slot. They can only be used if at least one horse (no other mount possible) has been hitched to it. If you want to hitch several horses to a vehicle that permits so you need to hitch them within the stable one at a time: click the vehicle in the stable list, choose "connect wagon" on the bottom. Right click the vehicle, right click the horse to connect. Accept. Rinse and repeat. To disconnect a horse select the horse in the stable list and click "disconnect". If you have vehicle with horse(s) connected the number of stable slots occupied is number of horses + 1 for the cart or wagon/cart - so make sure you have the cart at a stable with sufficient slots for your horses. Every stable has a minimum of 3 slots. In large towns the stable slot number can be expanded by investing Contribution Points into Horse Ranches. Same as riding a horse having it hitched on a wagon you drive the horse will be trained to increase its level. But the horse will not loose stamina so no carrots need to be fed. Of course the vehicle looses durability and lifespan in return (see below properties). How to Obtain They can be * bought as licenses from Stable Keeper and then registered at a Stable * crafted via wagon workshops by workers in larger towns * bought from the Pearl Shop for real life money * obtained from quests Quest to receive a Flimsy Wagon (needs level 8 to be usable) # Go to Velia Inn and buy 1 Dark Beer from David Finto # Talk to a Villager (NPC) sitting on the table right in front of David Finto. Click on "Trading Conditions" to spent 1 Dark Beer and 3 Energy. # Talk to Trade Manager Bahar and buy 1 Velian Wine (Trade button, Food category), keep it in your inventory (not in a mount inventory) # Talk to Bahar again and accept quest "Trading Activity" (make sure to enable "All Types of Quests" in your quest journal: "O" bottom checkmarks or quest tracker on the right of screen the little buttons on the top right bar, they are by default disabled). # Go to Loggia Farm and talk to Node Manage Severo Loggia. Invest Contribution Points into Loggia Farm. Talk to Severo Loggia to complete the quest. Receive the quest "Secure the Trade Route" from Severo Loggia. # Go to Imp Cave and talk to Node Manager Tiny Nose. Invest into the Imp Cave node and talk to Tiny Nose to complete the quest. Receive the quest "Road to the Western Guard Camp" from Tiny Nose. # Go to Western Guard Camp and talk to Node Manager Cliff. Invest into the node of Western Guard Camp and talk to Cliff to complete the quest. Receive the quest "Trading Begins" from Cliff. # Ensure the Velian Wine trade good from Bahar is in your inventory. Talk to Trade Manager Luke at the Western Guard Camp. Select "Confirm Quality of the Wine". Sell Velia Wine by Trading with Luke. # Talk to Luke again and complete the quest. Receive the quest "How to Make Trade Items?" from Luke. # Go back to Loggia Farm and talk to Severo Loggia to complete the quest. Receive the quest "Understanding Production Nodes" from Severo Loggia. # Use 3 Energy and talk to Severo Loggia to learn about "What is Node Production?". Talk to him again to complete the quest. Receive the quest "Activating Production Nodes" from Severo Loggia. # Talk to Severo Loggia & click on to Node Management. Click on Loggia Farm -> Potato Farming and invest Contribution Points into the potato node within Loggia Farm. For the next step make sure the warehouse of Velia has at least 1 empty slot or this won't work. Now either right-click the Naive Worker (Velia) contract in your inventory which you received as a quest reward from step 11 or use workers already available in Velia: Open the map, click on Loggia Farm, click on the potato node, select your worker and click on "Start Work". # Talk to Severo Loggia again and complete the quest. Receive the quest "Collecting Resources" from Severo Loggia. # Go back to Veila and talk to Storage Keeper Ernil. Complete the quest and receive the quest "Meet Bahar" from Ernil. # Go back to Trade Manager Bahar and give him 5 Potatoes you got as quest reward. Complete the quest which yields "Wagon Registration: Filmsy Wagon". # Talk to Stable Keeper Lorenzo Murray and click on Stable. Click on the "Register Emblem" button at the bottom and right-click your "Wagon Registration: Filmsy Wagon". # Connect a horse you own or a Horse bought from the stable keeper. Properties Carts and wagons have several properties: * number of horses needed to use it * number of item slots * Weight it can carry * Lifespan (decreases with use until the vehicle is broken for good) * Durability (100% to 0%, decreases with use, can be repaired at Armor Vendors and Blacksmith) * Speed (how fast it is, connected horses or loaded goods weight or such has no impact) * Brake (how fast it stops) * Turn (how wide the turning radius is) * Acceleration (how quickly it accelerates) * Impact Absorption (how like Trade goods are are being damaged from driving off-road instead of on smooth roads, trade goods disappear when they are damaged) * Defense Points (how much damage wagon can absorb before it looses durability, damage can come from Bandits and - once a driver hits level 45 - from other players) * Hitpoints Wagon Upgrades Wagons can be upgraded for speed and weight capacity by wagon parts. Wagon parts are always restricted by wagon type (2-wheeler or 4-wheeler): You can put any 2-wheeler part on any 2-wheeler wagon but can not have a 2-wheeler part on a 4-wheeler wagon and vice versa. * Wheel: increases Speed (1-3%) * Badge: increases Weight (100-150 LT) * Cover: increases DP & Impact Absorption (10-34) * Flag: increases DP (10-20) * Lamp: increases DP (12) and gives off light (does it??). Wagon Lantern is for 2-wheeler. Large Wagon Lantern for 4-wheeler Wagon parts can be upgraded with black stones the same as other equipment: http://dulfy.net/2016/06/21/black-desert-wagon-and-wagon-parts-guide/#Wagon_Parts Type of Carts & Wagons (some pictures from Dulfy's great guide) Category:Transportation Category:Commerce Category:Mounts